


Díada

by usudamit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Díada es una pareja de dos seres o cosas estrecha y especialmente vinculados entre sí. Como Bucky Barnes y el Soldado del Invierno... ¿o realmente son lo mismo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Díada

—Un día como hoy, hace cuarenta y cinco años, se produjo el hito más importante en la historia de la humanidad: la llegada del hombre a la luna. Y es así como se celebra en la principal…

El sonido del televisor llenaba el ambiente, así como también impedía que el silencio se apoderara del pequeño cuarto, el cual se encontraba bastante desordenado. Hurgando entre las cajas y libros, como un niño buscando su regalo anhelado en navidad, abría cajones tras puertas del armario continuo al cuarto. Pasaba fotografía tras fotografía, cartas sin importancia y trozos de viejos periódicos que documentaban hechos de los que él no sabía con exactitud si habían ocurrido realmente. Y es que su cabeza aún continuaba siendo un montón de cristales rotos.

 —¿Bucky?, ¿otra vez ahí?

Entre risas, dejó la taza con café sobre la pequeña mesa de noche y se acercó al armario donde encontró un desorden ya conocido.

No era la primera vez que Steve se topaba con Bucky revisando las cosas del armario, y no lo culpaba. Regresar a una época luego de pasar más de setenta años de sucesos inimaginables para ellos, era impactante o así lo vivió Steve. Y si de algo estaba seguro, era de que la situación debía estar siendo aún peor para Bucky.

Y no se equivocaba.

—Toma esa caja de ahí y vamos a la sala, ahí te explicaré mejor eso de la luna o más bien, como me la explicaron a mí. Después ordenamos el armario, ¿sí? —le dijo y sutilmente apagó el televisor, pero bastó ese simple gesto para que sintiera un fuerte golpe en su espalda el cual le hizo salir enseguida de la habitación. Con un gesto adolorido clavó la mirada en la de Bucky y sólo encontró aquella estructura de metal que llevaba por brazo en posición de ataque.

Tragó saliva nervioso. No era la primera vez que su amigo perdía la compostura de esa forma y la expresión de confusión se apoderaba de su rostro. Debía manejar la situación, como Nick Fury le había dicho o, aunque sea, hacer el gran intento.

—¿E-El televisor? Bucky, puedo encenderlo… tranquilo.

Intentando mostrarse firme, se acercó a la pequeña caja negra y la encendió, la voz de la chica del noticiario volvió a llenar el ambiente y el rostro de Bucky se mostró calmado. Steve sonrío y revolvió sus cabellos.

—¿Ves? No era necesario que me pegaras.

Era cierto que Bucky no era el mismo de hacía unos años atrás, así como también que Steve sabía que su memoria estaba perdida en quién sabe qué parte de su cabeza, pero no podía negar que era aquel James con el cual vivió toda su vida humana y no importaba cuántas vidas había arrebatado o cuántos crímenes había cometido. Steve sabía (y logró convencer a todos) de que Bucky podría regresar en cualquier momento y el hacerse cargo del arresto domiciliario fue la mejor idea que tuvo, aunque la convivencia era complicada, a veces desastrosa.

—No hagas silencio. —Se sentó a revisar las hojas del periódico y Steve no pudo evitar enternecerse con la situación, Bucky era como un niño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero oír su voz —respondió con la mirada baja y continúo revisando las hojas, ignorando completamente la mirada de extrañeza de Steve.

—¿Otra vez con eso, Bucky?

—No importa —aclaró enseguida y le entregó las hojas que tenía entre sus manos. Era la primera plana del _New York Times_ con el inmenso titular anunciando la llegada del hombre a la luna—. Quiero escuchar tu historia.

Steve no se podía negar ante la mirada de Bucky, aquella mirada perdida y que él esperaba guiar aunque sea en aquellos delirios que el muchacho presentaba. A Steve parecía no importarle, Bucky estaba a su lado y dispuesto a escuchar su historia sobre sucesos pasados, en los cuales ninguno estuvo presente, pero que era bueno formar aquella memoria colectiva.

Siguió el relato hasta que su voz se apagó y la cabeza acabó descansando sobre el hombro de Bucky. Este lo recostó en la cama, aquella que compartían igual que en su infancia y que ahora ocupaban ocasionalmente cuando ninguno podía combatir con los fantasmas del pasado durante los sueños. Apagó el televisor y luego de que el silencio se apoderó del lugar, Bucky se acomodó al lado de Steve cerrando los ojos enseguida, casi rogando que el sueño viniera pronto por él. Y fue imposible al momento que _le_ escuchó reír.

Se levantó de golpe, evitando hacer ruido para mantener intacto el sueño de Steve. Buscó a su alrededor una señal del origen de aquellas risas y cruzando el apartamento, acabó otra vez en el armario de su cuarto, donde estuvo hace horas buscando rastros del pasado. Miró a su alrededor, entre sombras y ropa no notaba nada anormal. Quizás esta vez sí era producto de su imaginación, como Steve siempre le decía.

—Buu! —escuchó seco en su oído, suficiente para hacerle saltar enseguida y quedar en posición de ataque con su brazo izquierdo listo para golpearle. Pero sólo llegaron más risas—. ¡Ah! Nunca me cansaré de hacer eso, soldadito.

Sintió sus brazos en el cuello y un escalofrío le rodeó la nuca, se giró de forma rápida, decidido a darle el golpe, pero no le veía.

—Y-Ya déjame… —susurró—. Déjame maldito

—¿Maldito? —Apoyó una mano en su cabeza y ahí pudo ver con claridad su rostro, aquel que había visto incontables días y noches, que no sólo le quitaba el sueño, sino que tampoco lo dejaba estar en paz en la casa—. Ya te dije que mi nombre no es Maldito, llámame Bucky.

Y cuando ese Bucky se proclamaba el primero, _el verdadero_ , él volvía a ser el Soldado del Invierno, y el departamento donde estaba viviendo al igual que su recinete vínculo con Steve, pasaban a ser tan ajenos como la gente que había asesinado. Se convertía en un tercero, en un otro.

Se tapó los oídos y se ovilló enseguida en el piso, mientras el frío y las risas las sentía aún cuando luchaba por aislarse en el silencio sólo con ayuda de sus manos.

—¿Pensabas que te ibas a olvidar de mí? Qué malvado eres, soldadito. No olvides que aquí… sólo existe un Bucky.

El primero, el verdadero.

_Y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

Gritó. Gritó agitando los brazos a todas las direcciones, esperando acabar con él hasta que la luz inundó el cuarto seguida por unos brazos que lo estrecharon con fuerza.

La voz de Steve sobre sus oídos apagó enseguida la otra, diciendo su nombre o el del otro, eso ya no importaba. Steve lograba calmarle y con un cuidado casi maternal, lo llevó de regreso a la cama. Luego de ser estrechado entre sus brazos, podía regresar el sueño y es cierto, llegó lento entre parpadeos, pero de forma intermitente no podía ignorar al otro parado en la puerta, con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, su propia sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> El suceso que se describe, es el Aniversario de la Llegada del Hombre a la Luna, celebración que ocurrió el pasado domingo en el cual se celebraron 45 desde que el hombre pisó la luna el 20 de Julio de 1969. Esto ocurrió durante la guerra fría, a lo cual estos muchachos, ya no se encontraban "entre nosotros". 
> 
> Debo decir, que agradezco infinitamente a [supermonstrum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/supermonstrum/pseuds/supermonstrum) por su infinita paciencia al momento de leer mis ideas y dar los gran tirones de oreja correspondientes. Eres lo mejor de lo mejor y todo esto, es gracias a ti.  
> También, agradecer a las personas que me leen a pesar de los grandes hiatus que hago. Espero ser iluminada en vacaciones.  
> Gracias, gracias y gracias a estos dos, por iluminar mi mente~


End file.
